Door hinges consist of a relatively high number of parts if they are to have a suitable mounting. A door hinge is known in which a ball lies between two sliding bearing elements. The sliding bearing elements are screwed into the bearing portions of the outer door hinge part, or held in position by screws. This door hinge consists of a disproportionately high number of parts, making assembly complex and costly.
A door hinge made of few parts and its production method are also disclosed in DE 102009031829 A1. This door hinge is distinguished in that the bearing portions of the outer door hinge part are made by turning or cold extrusion, and are closed on their outer end faces. On the end faces pointing towards the bearing portion of the inner door hinge part, the bearing portions of the outer door hinge part either have a protrusion which engages in a sliding element lying in the bearing portion of the inner door hinge part, or they have a recess on which the sliding element or a bolt-like part of the inner door hinge part lies. As FIG. 3 of DE 102009031829 A1 shows, the bases of the blind holes forming the recesses in the bearing portions of the outer door hinge part have a complex hemispherical form, which is awkward and costly to produce.
The object of the present invention is to refine the door hinge known from DE 102009031829 A1 such that no complex production of hemispherical bases in the blind holes is required.